


Nights and Storms

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 100-200 words, Astraphobia, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: Dave's afraid of thunder and lighting, the moment a storm starts, his boyfriend tends to him.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 13





	Nights and Storms

It was storming outside, the rain was so loud and heavy, it almost sounded like hail was tapping against their apartment window. John wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. John covered Dave with about five blankets and attempted to soothe his boyfriend before the thunder even started. Dave huffed, he acted tall and proud, like he didn't see why John was suddenly smothering him. Dave brushes off the heavy rain, he complains that there's no reason for his boyfriend to act so-

A large crack shook the walls. Dave shouts and starts shaking. John pulls Dave up to his chest. John holds Dave close as Dave pants. Dave doesn't have to act brave or tough around John. John's fine with Dave panting against his chest until he simmers down and falls asleep. After, John understands why Dave wakes up and acts like the whole thing never happened and John gets why Dave has to act like he's the tough, over-protective one in their relationship. Dave can do or say anything that he likes, John's just happy so long as Dave is happy.


End file.
